


Частная собственность

by lashden



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fisting, M/M, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashden/pseuds/lashden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уилл учит наизусть эти прикосновения, зазубривает слабость в коленях, зуд на коже, предвкушение внизу живота, как будто за это поставят оценки в табель, а Уилл хочет быть хорошим учеником. Лучшим учеником.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Частная собственность

Уилл старается запомнить свое тело: пальцы обводят твердые бугорки мышцы и, чуть задев сосок, спускаются вниз, по рваным остовам ребер, следуя тонкой дорожке темных вьющихся волос. Он дотрагивается до каждого синяка – россыпь пятицентовиков на правом боку – обводит каждую ссадину и терпеливо разглаживает каждый след от укуса. Пальцы накрывает чужая ладонь – Уилл старается запомнить тяжесть руки на своем животе, которая медленно двигается вниз и застывает у края лобка, касаясь выпирающей косточки. Уилл запоминает все. Уилл учит наизусть эти прикосновения, зазубривает слабость в коленях, зуд на коже, предвкушение внизу живота, как будто за это поставят оценки в табель, а Уилл хочет быть хорошим учеником. Лучшим учеником.

Уилл старается запомнить свой голос; свой хриплый, глухой голос, который срывается на прерывистый шепот: «Я хочу тебя» - и перетекает в чужой рот, подставленный под эти слова. Уилл запоминает, как насмешливо изгибаются губы ему в ответ, как черные зрачки пожирают радужку глаз. Уилл запоминает каждую деталь, каждую мелочь. Он внимательно смотрит на их отражение в зеркале – два спаянных намертво тела, вплавленных друг в друга – и заучивает так, чтобы отскакивало от зубов: «Мы выглядим идеально вместе».

Уиллу нравится говорить «Мы», как будто он от щеки к щеке раскатывает жвачку и просовывает между губ самый кончик языка, чтобы нанести на чужой рот сладковатый привкус этого слова. «Мы»: рука спускается ниже по лобку и отводит в сторону влажный член, прикладывает пальцы к основанию члена и плавно обводит конкур мошонки – Уилл стонет и шире расставляет ноги, когда между ягодиц упирается колено.  
Уилл старается не закрывать глаза и смотреть, смотреть на то, как он, скуля, подается назад, стараясь потереться о жесткую кожу, и напрягает мышцы, пытаясь избавиться от тягучей истомы между бедер.

Уилл старается запомнить его запах: он прогибается в пояснице, кладя голову на плечо Ганнибала, и приподнимается на носках, чтобы уткнуться носом в его шею и глубоко вдохнуть, словно затягиваясь сигаретой. Тяжелая, мускусная капля пота под ухом, которую Уилл быстро слизывает, отдает приторным ароматом жасмина: Ганнибал противо-речив, противо-естественен, противо-законен и противопоказан Уиллу.  
Уиллу нужно много спать. Много отдыхать. Чаще выходить на свежий воздух. А он цепляется за короткие волосы и вытягивается под ладонью: «Поцелуй меня, поцелуй».  
Уилл впитывает в себя это мимолетное ощущение пустоты, когда Ганнибал убирает от него руки и делает шаг назад, исчезая из зеркала – за кратким одиночеством всегда следует обретение друг друга и утешение. Ганнибал легко ударяет пальцами по его подбородку, прося повернуть голову и, улыбаясь, прикасается к его губам.

Уилл любит целовать его узкие губы, изломанные ухмылкой: он любит проводить языком от уголка к уголку, слизывая запекшуюся пленку слюны, оставшейся от предыдущего поцелуя; он любит дотрагиваться до губ Ганнибала подушечками пальцев, обрисовывать их контур и покрывать мелкими касаниями, словно проверяя, все ли на месте. Уилл любит, когда Ганнибал открывает рот и какое-то время он может просто касаться языком его десен, обводить зубы, а потом, едва задев его язык, послушно подчиниться нажиму: целуй меня. Трогай меня. Делай со мной, что хочешь, - Уилл смотрит в зеркало, как Ганнибал крепче обхватывает его мошонку и оттягивает вниз: топленое, густое желание от основания к концу члена, и Уилл перебирает пальцами в воздухе, боясь показать нетерпение.

У Ганнибала черные глаза, черная рана на месте рта, Ганнибал не похож на человека, пьяного от счастья – он похож на животное, которого повело от запаха крови. Он отрывается от поцелуя и упирается лбом в скулу Уилла, вслушиваясь в его неровное дыхание. Лектер – охотник, Грэм – дичь, которая не старается убежать. Уилл никуда не побежит, - он сглатывает и зажмуривается, когда Ганнибал отпускает руку между его бедер и проводит по внутренней стороне, разглаживая жесткие завитки.  
Ганнибал просчитывает каждое движение: вот он опускается ниже, плавное движение от лобка к колену. Вот он дотрагивается до испода колена – пальцы медленно, слишком медленно, мучительно медленно проходятся вдоль мышцы вверх по бедру, к ягодицам, чтобы аккуратно обвести сжатые мышцы. Уилл нужно только одно прикосновение: маленький, почти неощутимый поцелуй в плечо, чтобы захныкать: «Пожалуйста…».

Уилл видит в зеркале его улыбку – Уилл чувствует ее кожей.  
Ганнибал говорит: «Мое» - и кусает его за плечо. От зубов останется абрис на несколько дней, и Уилл будет обводить его, раз за разом, вспоминая эту боль, смешанную с удовольствием: «Твое». Уилл хочет принадлежать кому-то, хочет иметь свое место, даже если это место – у ног Ганнибала.  
Ганнибал повторяет, распробовав слово, и теперь тянет его так, словно рычит: «Мое» - он просовывает в анус два пальцы и сразу же сгибает их, заставляя шире раскрыть бедра и присесть на весу, чтобы вобрать глубже.

Ганнибалу нравится дотрагиваться до нежной, атласной кожи внутри Уилла. Ему нравится доставать пальцы и смотреть, как сфинктер сокращается, стараясь не отпускать их. Ему нравится, как Уилл запрокидывает голову и подставляется под зубы, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.  
Ганнибал не любит Уилла – это не любовь. Уилл не вещь, к которой можно привязаться, не вещь, которую однажды можно разлюбить. Уилл – часть Ганнибала, которую нужно оберегать, о которой нужно заботиться. Уиллу нужно доставлять удовольствие – Лектер закусывает мочку его уха и тянет за себя, прислушиваясь к тому, как быстрее бьется сердце.  
Он скрещивает три пальцы и, обведя копчик, снова опускает ладонь между ягодиц, проникая внутрь ануса только одним пальцем: он смотрит, как Уилл выгибается и открывает рот, чтобы прошептать «Еще».

Их отношения – это всегда «еще». С каждым днем Ганнибал отдает все больше, но не чувствует, как будто чего-то лишается.  
Он двигает кистью и обхватывает Уилла за талию, прижимая к себе: цель оправдывает средства. Его цель - слушать, как его мальчик хватает ртом воздух и протяжно стонет «Быстрее».

Ганнибал всегда дает ему то, о чем он просит.  
Он поворачивает запястье, изменяя угол, и до конца вводит пальцы, прислушиваясь к хлюпающему звуку. Он наслаждается тем, как сокращаются мышцы при каждом движении: сфинктер плотно обхватывает фаланги, и Ганнибал ускоряет темп, спуская руку по животу.  
Ладонь накрывает головку члена и размазывает выступившую каплю спермы по вздутой вене на боку. Уилл говорит: «Я хочу кончить», Уилл переходит на шепот: «С тобой», Уилл просит: «Помоги мне», Уилл умоляет: «Разреши мне».  
Он сбивается с ритма, когда Ганнибал целует его и выдыхает: «Мой», прикусывая нижнюю губу, и со стоном распрямляется, задерживая внутри себя пальцы.

Лектер аккуратно собирает сперму и опускает измазанные пальцы в рот, мягко стараясь отнять ладонь.  
Уилл смотрит их отражение в зеркале и ухмыляется, сдавливая мышцы.

«Мой», - говорит Уилл.  
Мой.


End file.
